


Интимность

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Common Law (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Гэвин и Ричард отправляются на групповую терапию к семейному психологу.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	Интимность

Гэвин настороженно заглянул в зал через стеклянную вставку в двери и скривился. Несколько парочек, очевидно знакомых друг с другом после предыдущих сеансов, болтали о всякой ерунде или делились последними новостями — попробуй разобрать весь базар, если видишь только открывающиеся рты. Гэвину сразу не понравился психолог с добродушным пухлощеким лицом и усами прямиком из прошлого века. Такие улыбчивые толстяки, решив выбраться из матрицы серых будней, нередко брали в руки ружье и стреляли в заебавшую упреками жену, опостылевших спиногрызов, собаку, делающую лужи в гостиной, или престарелую бабку, которая никак не желала умирать и оставлять наследство.

Гэвин не доверял всем этим убедительным улыбочкам, вот никак. Ричард тяжело вздохнул за его спиной, будто действительно мог устать. Тупой кусок пластмассы — это из-за него они оказались перед кабинетом психолога. Гэвин предпочитал заниматься перекидыванием вины на всех вокруг, но только не на себя.

— Гэвин, мы не сможем участвовать в терапии, если будем стоять здесь, — Ричард мягко подтолкнул его в спину, едва не впечатав носом в стекло. Гэвин чертыхнулся — он не нуждался в еще одном шраме на переносице — и бросил на Ричарда предупреждающий взгляд — не тронь, убью, загрызу.

— Отличные выводы, умник. Как это ты догадался? — фыркнул Гэвин, распахивая дверь с б ** _о_** льшим шумом, чем ему хотелось бы. Все взгляды тут же оказались обращены в их сторону. Гэвин с независимым видом прошагал до стульев, выставленных полукругом, одернул джинсы и занял позицию поближе к двери. Ну, чтобы можно было психануть и сбежать с терапии в любой момент.

Ричард сел рядом, грациозно закидывая ногу на ногу и поправляя белый форменный пиджак от Киберлайф. Диод на виске спокойно сиял голубым, ублюдская темно-русая кудряшка свисала на лоб, холодные серые глаза смотрели сквозь каждого из присутствующих. Красивое лицо с едва заметными веснушками казалось непроницаемым и безэмоциональным — никто бы и не подумал, что перед ним девиант. А вот Гэвин обмирал от стыда и заливался краской, будто пристыженная распутница — на них таращились, как на парочку, и делали совершенно неверные выводы. К счастью, на смуглых щеках, густо покрытых небрежной щетиной, румянец не был слишком уж заметен.

Когда-нибудь Гэвин придушит Фаулера, и ни одна живая душа не посмеет его осудить.

— Итак, приступим, — доктор Фил — если Гэвина не подводила память — сел во главе всего этого бедлама. — Сегодня мы поговорим об _интимности_.

Гэвин поморщился, а сидящая рядом с ним парочка задорно перемигнулась.

— И нет, интимность — это не только постель, — улыбнулся доктор Фил, заметив взбудораженные перешептывания. — Интимность — это доверие, способность раскрыть самое сокровенное друг другу. Никаких тайн, никаких увиливаний. Ваши партнеры не смогут понять, чего вы хотите, пока вы _сами_ не откроетесь перед ними.

Гэвин нервно задергал коленом, обтянутым синей джинсой, и усмехнулся. Какая чушь! Кому все это нужно? Но другие пары внимательно прислушивались к доктору Филу, впитывали каждое слово, будто он был долбанным Иисусом. Даже предатель Ричард не отводил от доктора взгляд. Отправить андроида на групповую терапию — обоссаться от смеха можно, только полному болвану могло придти такое в голову. Гэвин так и сказал Фаулеру, за что едва не получил выговор и кучу бумажной работы. Фаулер и _был_ этим болваном, посчитавшим, что терапия сблизит их и принесет в полицейский департамент мир и процветание.

— Это, — доктор Фил выудил из рюкзака несколько планшетов, — опросники по вашим партнерам. И ваше домашнее задание к следующему сеансу. Они составлены так, чтобы пробудить взаимный интерес, узнать друг друга гораздо лучше.

Доктор Фил раздал планшетники, и Гэвин быстро пробежался по вопросам. Ни хрена он о Ричарде не знал, и узнавать не собирался. Они напарники, а не женатики — Гэвин бы и в пьяном бреду не представил себя с Ричардом в отношениях. Ладно, трахнуться с андроидом — это одно, кто еще не попробовал охомутать железку на пороге две тысячи сорокового? Но Ричард… это же Ричард. Максимум, чего от него можно было ожидать — ледяного взгляда и безразличного вопроса, не ебанулся ли Гэвин в край. Иногда Гэвин, залипая на палево-розовые губы ведроида, задавался точно таким же вопросом.

— Ну что, кто хочет начать?

Ехидные замечания так и пытались сорваться с губ, но Гэвин держался и сосредотачивал все свое внимание на завязках толстовки. Они смешно пружинили, если он дергал достаточно сильно. Ричард медленно поднял руку, и Гэвин приоткрыл рот, собираясь приказать (именно, блядь, _приказать_ , потому что просьбы до Ричарда не доходили от слова совсем) немедленно заткнуться и ничего не говорить. Но когда это Ричард делал то, чего хотел Гэвин? Верно, ни-ког-да.

— Отлично, — обрадовался доктор Фил. — Наши новенькие — Ричард и Гэвин. Парни, как давно вы вместе?

— Мы знакомы триста семьдесят восемь дней, — произнес Ричард, бросив на Гэвина нечитаемый взгляд и снова вернув всё свое внимание доктору Филу. — Партнерами стали шесть месяцев назад.

— Пять с половиной, — буркнул Гэвин, складывая руки на груди и с тоской поглядывая на спасительную дверь. Если он побежит сейчас, то его не догонит даже Ричард. Дома ждал быдло-ящик и бухло — два любимых развлечения каждого уважающего себя американца. Гэвин себя очень уважал, а вот мозгоправов — не особо.

— Согласно официальной документации — шесть, — Ричард посмотрел на него взглядом _«мне лучше знать, идиот»_. — То, что ты лежал в больнице с ранением, не делало тебя чьим-то другим напарником.

— Так вы напарники? — удивленно спросила темнокожая женщина лет сорока, пришедшая со своей партнершей. — Разве в полиции разрешены отношения с коллегами?

— Вышестоящее руководство не вправе запрещать отношения между коллегами. Если они не вредят расследованиям и показателям раскрываемости, — ответил Ричард, едва заметно приподняв правый уголок губ. Будто это действительно могло сделать его лицо менее отмороженным. — Но мы не пара в том понимании, какое обычно вкладывается в это слово. Мы пришли на терапию не как любовники, а как коллеги.

— Ох, это так печально, — светловолосая девушка в розовой кофточке с сожалением вздохнула и сжала ладонь своего подкачанного парня с тяжелой суровой челюстью. — Вы так красиво смотритесь вместе! Я считаю, что любовь не должна зависеть от принадлежности. Типа, андроид, человек, какая разница?

Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой. Мало того, что из него делали гея, так еще и в роботоебы записывали. То, что он иногда мог поиграть в «голландский штурвал» или переспать с каким-нибудь мужиком с сочным орехом, не делало его гомосеком. Что плохого в трахе по дружбе? Никакой пидорасни! Гэвин захотел ударить самого себя по лицу, осознав тщетность своих увиливаний от правды. Он был глиномесом, и никуда от этого не деться.

— Что привело вас на терапию? — доктор Фил участливо улыбнулся. — Какие разногласия могут быть у двух коллег? Мы делимся здесь всем.

— Каждый день рядом с Ричардом — как удар по яйцам. Меня бесит его каменная рожа, дотошность и надменность, — вякнул Гэвин, глядя на Ричарда в упор. — А еще тотальный контроль. Лезет в мою жизнь, чуть ли не презики на свидания вручает и толкает длинную речь о венерических заболеваниях. У меня от этих лекций никакого желания с кем-то тр… заниматься сексом не остается.

Девушка в розовой кофточке лукаво улыбнулась, наверняка сделав неправильные выводы.

— Ричард, а что беспокоит тебя в партнерстве с Гэвином?

Диод на виске Ричарда мигнул желтым.

— Систематические опоздания, наплевательское отношения к отчетности, безрассудство во время погонь за преступниками, безразличие к собственному здоровью, — механически отчеканил Ричард, словно заготовил текст заранее. — Мне бы не хотелось терять напарника только из-за того, что он не в состоянии мыслить чуть более рационально.

Доктор Фил покивал, отмечая что-то для себя в планшете.

— Ричард, ты ревнуешь Гэвина, когда он ходит на свидание с другими людьми… или андроидами? — внезапно спросил доктор Фил, заставив Гэвина поперхнуться и закашляться. Ричард неловко похлопал его по обтянутой кожанкой спине, едва не переебав позвоночник. Гэвин придушенно рассмеялся.

— Шутите, док? У Ричарда эмоциональный диапазон размером со спичечную головку. С чего бы ему ревновать меня?

Ричард же его веселья не разделял.

— Мне трудно говорить об испытываемых мною эмоциях. Я стал девиантом совсем недавно, несколько месяцев назад, но я ощущаю смутное беспокойство, когда Гэвин уходит на свидание с человеком, знакомство с которым произошло на сомнительном сайте.

— Я полицейский и могу за себя постоять! — возмутился Гэвин. — Ты принимаешь меня за дебила, что ли?

— И мое беспокойство небезосновательно, — Ричард спокойно посмотрел на Гэвина. — Ты должен признать свое неумение выбирать правильных партнеров для отношений.

Гэвин фыркнул — громко и неестественно. Доктор Фил заинтересованно подался вперед.

— О чем говорит Ричард, Гэвин?

— Стоило мне сходить на пару неудачных свиданий…

— На пять.

— На пару! — с нажимом повторил Гэвин. — Как я тут же оказался записан в неудачники, которые не могут найти кого-то нормального. Я и не искал ничего серьезного — только секс.

— Два раза тебя пытались затащить в секту, один раз тебя приковали твоими же наручниками к кровати, во время предпоследнего свидания тебе едва не подмешали в стакан с пивом снотворное. И в последний раз ты позвонил мне и попросил приехать с вещами, потому что оказался в лесу в одних _трусах_.

Гэвин сжал зубы и вскинул подбородок, не желая оправдываться. Ох, блядь, подумаешь! С каждым могло приключиться. Гэвин велся на симпатичные мордашки и иногда забывал об осторожности. Но у него все и всегда было под контролем.

— Он преувеличивает, — прозвучало жалко, будто Гэвин пытался оправдаться.

— Что ж, у каждого случаются неудачные интрижки, — добродушно заметил доктор Фил. — Гэвин, вы общаетесь с Ричардом вне работы?

— Он живет у меня, конечно, мы общаемся, — ляпнул Гэвин, не подумав. И тихо чертыхнулся, когда на него уставились все присутствующие, кроме Ричарда. — Мы живем в одном доме, потому что Ричарду нет смысла снимать отдельную хату. А так и мне удобно — за аренду платить меньше, и Ричард не уходит в… эту, как ее?

— Гибернацию.

— В гибернацию в полицейском участке. Сидит ночью на диване и диагностирует что-то там в своей электронной башке.

Блондинка широко улыбнулась и подмигнула Ричарду.

— Я уверена, между вами есть сексуальное напряжение!

Гэвин окинул ее жалостливым взглядом. Бедняжка, когда раздавали мозги, она стояла в очереди за этой мерзкой кофточкой!

— Вибратор вызывает у меня б **о** льшее сексуальное влечение, чем Ричард.

Ричард от комментариев воздержался. Он прикрыл глаза, и диод замигал желтым цветом, как всегда бывало при получении новой информации. Гэвин мысленно взмолился, чтобы это было новое дело, на которое следовало немедленно явиться.

— Кейт в чем-то права, — улыбнулся доктор Фил. — Возможно, между вами есть определенное влечение, которое вы, Гэвин, скрываете за грубостью и насмешками, а Ричард за холодностью и отстраненностью. Подумайте об этом. И обязательно заполните опросники. Итак, на сегодня мы закроем тему ваших с Ричардом отношений. Предлагаю перейти к групповым упражнениям!

Все радостно оживились, а вот Гэвин напрягся.

— Может, сыграем в «Делал ли ты»?

— Лучше «Что в кармане»!

— Голосую за «Страх в шляпе», — протянул здоровенный дружок блондинки. Все закивали и расплылись в туповатых улыбочках. Гэвин приложился ладонью об лоб, но оказался в сопротивляющемся меньшинстве.

— Отлично, — доктор Фил поднялся. — Встаем.

Ричард поднялся, одернул пиджак и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Доктор Фил, прошу прощения, но нам нужно ехать на вызов.

— Долг зовет, — поддакнул Гэвин, мигом слетая со стула и направляясь к выходу. — Всего доброго! Было охренительно интересно.

Ричард нагнал его только на выходе из здания. По его лицу, как и всегда, не было понятно — понравилась ему терапия или нет.

— Ты был не сдержан, — заметил Ричард, едва не получив дверью, резко отпущенной Гэвином, по лбу. — Эта терапия должна помочь нам в сближении.

Гэвин поежился, когда порыв сильного ветра взъерошил каштановые волосы, создавая из них самое уродливое гнездо в мире.

— Я не верю, что мы вообще это делаем! — Гэвин яростно пнул колесо своей машины, но тут же погладил ее по капоту, извиняясь за грубость. — Это такая _чушь_. Мы и так ближе некуда, ты носишь мои шмотки и живешь со мной в одном доме.

— Соседские отношения не подразумевают близости.

— С чего ты решил, что она мне нужна? — Гэвин натянуто улыбнулся и сел за руль. — Мне и так хорошо.

— Именно поэтому ты наставил на меня пистолет, решив, что моя девиация прошла… неправильно? Ты не доверяешь мне, Гэвин, даже на заданиях не позволяешь прикрыть свою спину. Признаюсь, после того выстрела мое доверие к тебе тоже упало на несколько пунктов.

— Я никому не доверяю, ты тут ни при чем, — Гэвин аккуратно вырулил с парковки и втопил педаль газа в пол.

— Мне понравилась часть про сексуальное напряжение, — обычно отмороженное лицо Ричарда приняло насмешливый вид. — Как ты прокомментируешь это заявление?

— То, что я засосал тебя тогда по пьяни, ничего не значит. Я был в сопли. В говно. В… в общем, я был пьян и не соображал, кто передо мной.

С губ Ричарда сорвался какой-то скрипучий механический смешок.

— Ты полез ко мне в трусы и поинтересовался, какого черта у меня есть член. И обратился ко мне по имени, значит, понимал, кто находится перед тобой.

Гэвин сжал зубы так, что под кожей заходили желваки. Этот разговор зашел куда-то не туда, заставляя краснеть больше, чем от неудобных вопросов проктолога.

— Конечно, я был удивлен! — скривился Гэвин, старательно переводя тему. — Потому что у андроида не должно быть члена. Зачем он тебе? Кадрить баб-андроидов? Для красоты? Разработчики какие-то больные извращенцы.

Ричард побарабанил пальцами по колену.

— Да, для красоты. Но пенис несет и функциональную нагрузку: я могу заставить его затвердеть — с эрекцией все в полном порядке, раз тебя это так волнует.

Скривившись, Гэвин посигналил пацану, решившему перебежать дорогу в неположенном месте. Тот продемонстрировал ему средний палец, чем выбесил еще больше.

— Фу. То есть, если ты будешь с кем-то трахаться, то ничего не почувствуешь? Или все же испытаешь удовольствие?

— Пенисом — нет. Но мне будет приятно доставить кому-то удовольствие, проанализировать чужие ощущения, зафиксировать в памяти эмоции и реакции, ощутить языком текстуру кожи, попробовать на вкус пот и сперму. Я испытаю удовольствие, просто не такое, как мой предполагаемый партнер.

— И опять фу. Люди не пробуют пот друг друга на вкус!

— Зато вылизывают анальное отверстие и с радостью берут в рот половой член, — Ричард насмешливо вскинул брови и отстегнулся, когда Гэвин припарковал машину неподалеку от желтых лент, окутавших место преступления, будто паутина. — Ты пытался взять у меня в рот, огорчился, когда я сказал, что не буду заниматься сексом с пьяным человеком, и ушел блевать в туалет.

Гэвин зашикал и зажал рот Ричарда ладонью, заметив среди копов несколько полицейских андроидов. Ему не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то услышал такие признания. Он делал вид, словно ничего не помнил, но этот день отпечатался на подкорке мозга. Гэвин невербально умолял Ричарда не вспоминать об этом и не тыкать в его неадекватное поведение носом, и тот справлялся. До этого момента.

— Я был пьян, как ты заметил. Это ничего не значит, не вздумай заявить об этом на терапии, — строго прошептал Гэвин и вздрогнул, ощутив чужой язык, ткнувшийся в центр ладони. Странный, непривычный, похожий и непохожий на человеческий одновременно. Более текстурный, упругий и твердый.

— Как скажете, _детектив Рид_ , — глаза Ричарда потемнели (или Гэвину показалось), а выражение лица изменилось. — Я сделаю вид, будто вы не целовали меня и не пытались сделать мне минет.

Гэвин завис, пытаясь уловить в голосе Ричарда сарказм.

— Ублюдок, — проворчал Гэвин. — Рот на замок, жестянка, иначе я проедусь по тебе катком.

Ричард выбрался из машины и привычным движением сложил руки за спиной.

— Как скажете, детектив Рид.

— Блядь, — Гэвин стукнулся об руль лбом. Почему он постоянно выставляет себя каким-то идиотом? Жизнь явно ненавидела его за прошлые грехи.

***

— Это ничего не значит, — заявил Гэвин, прерывисто дыша и пытаясь хоть немного унять возбуждение.

Ричард мигнул диодом, стаскивая с себя белый пиджак с синими нашивками, и толкнул Гэвина к стене, впечатывая его в обои с дурацким узором. Вот какого хрена он такой сильный? Гэвин почти яростно ощупывал витые мускулы и крепкие бицепсы через рубашку. Что же там такое пряталось под скином? Ричард не был холодным, он не ощущался, будто пластиковый манекен — он казался слишком похожим на человека. Идеальная имитация, чтобы запудрить глупые людские мозги.

— _Конечно_ , детектив, — согласился Ричард, взяв Гэвина за подбородок, втолкнувшись коленом между ног и жадно поцеловав. Будто в самом деле мог испытывать страсть. Но Гэвин знал, что все это — притворство, странный эксперимент, то ли над собственными электронными мозгами, то ли над глупым человеком, с радостью выпрыгивающим из трусов, завидев кого-то симпатичного. Трусы Гэвина давно стреножили ноги, вместе с джинсами скрутившись надежными путами вокруг щиколоток.

Спасение от собственной глупости было только одно — побег из дома с голой жопой всем соседям на радость.

— Как же ты меня раздражаешь, тупая консерва, — пробормотал Гэвин, сминая твердые губы Ричарда и жадно облизывая его язык. Совершенно гадко, слюняво и неприлично. _Так охуенно_. Вопросы о том, где Ричард научился целоваться, отпали сами по себе — в его базе данных была информация на все случаи жизни, начиная от приготовления оладий, заканчивая приемами карате. Наверняка закачал себе что-нибудь на тему «как ублажить свой мешок с костями, если у него начался спермотоксикоз».

— Иногда мне хочется засунуть тебя в мусорку, — признался Ричард, бешено мигая диодом. То ли волнуясь, то ли скачивая порнуху. Трудно думать о таком, когда твою задницу активно мацают и сжимают. Еще труднее думать, если все это нравится и вызывает исключительно положительный отклик во всем теле. Гэвин охнул, когда дырки коснулся указательный палец и настойчиво потер кожу вокруг сфинктера.

— Куда полез? — прошипел Гэвин, радуясь, что на месте преступления его с ног до головы заблевала потерпевшая, и он принял душ в полицейском участке. Как чувствовал, что придется ебстись.

— Я трахну тебя, Гэвин, — Ричард усмехнулся хищно и соблазнительно, всё активнее вжимая Гэвина в стену. — Как _ты_ и хотел.

— Я не хотел, — горячо возразил Гэвин, утыкаясь в бедро Ричарда твердым членом. В яйцах приятно потяжелело от мысли, как Ричард будет натягивать его прямо у этой стенки. Но вслух, конечно, Гэвин такого не сказал — имидж, как-никак, нужно было сохранять.

— Хотел, — отбрил Ричард, резко опускаясь на колени, устраиваясь поудобнее и лениво трогая член — твердый и блестящий от смазки на кончике. — Тебе понравится.

— Не думаю, — упрямо нахмурился Гэвин, расставляя ноги чуть шире. — Ты меня определенно наебываешь.

Ричард молча погладил Гэвина по мошонке, приласкал корень члена. Сдавил выступающую вену, заставив охнуть и поежиться от мурашек, побежавших по коже. И, наконец, взял мокрую головку в рот. Гэвин ударился затылком об стену и схватил Ричарда за голову, направляя, показывая, как будет лучше и приятнее. От мысли о том, что он трахает в рот целую лабораторию, способную сделать анализ по паре капель крови, позвоночник прошило острым возбуждением.

В мозгах скрипели и крутились шестеренки, отчаянно пытаясь понять, как же это получилось? Почему Ричард вообще полез к нему в трусы, едва они вернулись с задания? Когда они начали сосаться, и кто был инициатором? Почему все это кажется таким нормальным и… будничным? Гэвин прикрыл глаза, позволяя белым всполохам замелькать под веками. Плевать, все это было несущественным, абсолютно неважным. Все сосредоточилось на губах Ричарда, твердых и теплых, на внезапно умелом языке, на жаркой синтетической глотке, стискивающейся вокруг члена.

Гэвин едва стоял на ногах, колени подрагивали, а бедра тряслись, будто он пробежал сотню километров. Гэвин позволил себе судорожный вздох — короткий и громкий, когда Ричард взял в рот набухшую мошонку, массируя налившиеся яйца ладонью и перебирая их пальцами. Зубы почти болезненно прошлись по коже, на грани, так, как и нравилось Гэвину. Если это был мокрый сон, то Гэвин не хотел просыпаться.

— Твою мать, Ричи, ну ты и соска, — прошептал Гэвин, толкаясь между покорно разомкнутых губ. Он трахал одного из самых дорогих андроидов в мире, ебал гениального пластикового придурка в рот, и не чувствовал ни капли сожаления. — Вот так.

Ричард бросил на него быстрый взгляд, лизнул чувствительное местечко рядом с основанием члена. Жестко пососал головку, ущипнул Гэвина за задницу, наверняка оставляя на ней синяк, и поднялся на ноги, снова наваливаясь и вдавливая в стену — тяжелый, красивый, встрепанный. Пахнущий Гэвином и только им. У андроидов не было своего запаха — только пластик и чужие, посторонние ароматы. Гель для душа, которым пользовался Гэвин. Одеколон Гэвина, буквально впечатавшийся в скин. _Запах дома_. Все это ощущалось слишком правильно, чтобы беспокоиться и на этот счет тоже.

— Я видел, как ты играл со своей задницей, Гэвин, — прошептал Ричард, целуя его в шею и стискивая ягодицы. Гэвин охнул, собираясь орать и ругаться, возможно, даже драться, но Ричард тут же зажал ему рот. — Тебе следует закрывать двери. Или ты хотел, чтобы я увидел тебя такого, да?

Гэвин гневно нахмурился и потерся до боли твердым членом о чужое бедро, скрытое тонкой тканью брюк.

— Засовывал в себя игрушку и думал о том, как бы это ощущалось _со мной_?

Гэвин яростно замотал головой, предпочитая сдохнуть, но не признаться в своих маленьких грешках.

— Ты шептал _мое_ имя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты кричал его. Понял?

— Ты порнухи пересмотрел, что ли? — уточнил Гэвин, заливаясь румянцем. — Извращенец долбанный.

— Возможно, — Ричард прищурился и резко подхватил Гэвина под бедра, заставляя обнять себя ногами. — Если я войду так, тебе будет больно?

— Лучше смажь, — не стал выебываться Гэвин. — Я тебе не ведро какое-нибудь, чтобы с разбегу в меня свой хер пихать!

— Хорошо.

Ричард с легкостью удерживал его на весу, одновременно с этим вытаскивая из кармана одноразовый пакетик со смазкой. Гэвин присвистнул, поняв, что пластиковая жопа все продумала. Даже, блядь, смазку с ароматом жвачки прикупил! Какой заботливый тостер.

— На будущее — у меня есть нормальный лубрикант. Мне не улыбается вонять жвачкой в таком месте, — пробормотал Гэвин, лениво сжимая плечи Ричарда и крепче обнимая его ногами. Трусы и джинсы валялись рядом с плинтусом, а вот бордовая футболка и носки все еще оставались на нем. Это было странно и чуточку забавно.

— Никто не будет нюхать твое анальное отверстие, не переживай, — заверил его Ричард, пропихивая сразу два пальца.

Гэвин заржал, то ли от нервов, то ли от словосочетания «анальное отверстие», прозвучавшего как выдержка из медицинского справочника. Ричард хлопнул его по заднице, и, перестав мерзко хихикать, Гэвин поддался мягкому неожиданно ласковому поцелую. Его никогда не трахали вот так, удерживая на весу, вбивая спиной в выцветшие от времени обои. Не то чтобы Гэвин часто подставлял зад, но кто без греха? Многие, если не все, баловались под хвостом, не важно, с девчонками или с мужиками.

Гэвин вздрогнул, услышав, как хлюпнуло в заднице от излишков смазки. Будто он был женщиной.

— Давай уже, — прошептал Гэвин и облизнулся. — _Засранец_.

— Даю, — Ричард посмотрел на него совершенно серьезно, будто лекцию по генной инженерии читать собрался, а не трахаться. Ричард ловко расстегнул ремень, заставляя брюки упасть к ногам. Гэвин откинулся на лопатки, шикнул, почувствовав чересчур сильное давление на бедрах, и бросил быстрый взгляд на член Ричарда. Красивый, идеально-ровный, совершенно непохожий на человеческий — у людей не было таких симпатичных экземпляров, Гэвину так точно не встречались.

Крупная головка настойчиво надавила на стенки ануса, заставляя вздрогнуть и поморщиться от первого вторжения. Гэвин сжал плечи Ричарда мокрыми от пота ладонями, с губ сорвался прерывистый вздох, когда член вошел глубже, растягивая темно-розовую блестящую кожу. Мышцы живота сократились, когда Ричард вошел до конца.

Трахаться на весу было странно, непривычно, остро — еще немного и будет больно. Но сейчас было хорошо: твердый член скользил внутри, пальцы со сползшим скином впились в бедра, оставляя четкие синяки. Ричард вбивался четко, ритмично, как фак-машина из порнухи. Гэвину стало жарко, от него несло мускусом, свежим потом и пряным дезодорантом.

Член вошел глубже, головка надавила на простату, и Гэвин задохнулся, переживая острую вспышку удовольствия. Ему давно не было так охуенно. Ричард впитывал каждую его эмоцию, запоминал, изучал, пробовал на вкус, анализируя и отпечатывая в своих платах или микросхемах — Гэвин в душ _е_ не ебал, что у него там внутри, кроме трубок, полных тириума, и насоса, гоняющего жизненно-необходимую жидкость.

Лицо Ричарда пошло белыми пятнами — искусственная кожа исчезала, оголяя его настоящего. Гэвин хмыкнул, с трудом оставляя глаза открытыми, и провел по белой пластиковой щеке кончиками пальцев с обкусанными ногтями. Даже так Ричард был очень красив.

Ричард резко вжался в него, заставляя обнять за шею и крепко приложиться об стену спиной. Между их телами не осталось ни сантиметра, и Гэвин взвыл, сжимаясь вокруг скользящего в нем члена. Каждым толчком Ричард выбивал из него дух, а с каждым поцелуем высасывал душу — всю и без остатка. Гэвину нравилось ощущать его всем телом, подаваться на каждое движение, совпадая с равномерно работающими бедрами.

Жаль, что у него не было запасной жопы, этой, кажется, пришел полный пиздец.

— Так хорошо, — порывисто прошептал Гэвин, забывшись и совсем не контролируя свой язык. — Блядь, Ричи, я сейчас сдохну!

— Я знаю, — голос Ричарда прозвучал механически надломано, будто кто-то согнул кусок арматуры. Словно все звуковые настройки, драйвера и бог знает что еще слетели, оставив только этот скрипучий нечеловеческий хрип.

Гэвин полузадушено взвыл, кусая твердую шею и пачкая Ричарда своей спермой. Ричард замер, успокаивающе поглаживая Гэвина по спине и слизывая с виска капли пота. Обмякший член выскользнул из задницы, и Гэвин чертыхнулся, когда его мягко ощупали длинные жесткие пальцы. Гэвин даже думать не хотел, какой космической стала его дырка. _Просто, блядь, невероятно огромной_.

— Я думал, ты моей спиной решил арку в стене сделать, — нарочито насмешливо ухмыльнулся Гэвин, с трудом опускаясь на дрожащие ноги. Внутри все сладко сжалось, а голова закружилась — самую малость. Давненько он не ебался так качественно, с толком, с чувством, с расстановкой.

— Гэвин? — Ричард окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Ой, блядь, да пошел ты! — Гэвин ткнул его в плечо и кривовато подмигнул. — Было _охуенно_ , ты это хочешь услышать?

— Такая оценка произошедшего вполне подойдет, — Ричард самодовольно усмехнулся и погрузил в рот пальцы, перепачканные спермой Гэвина. — Неплохо.

— Что там неплохо? — Гэвин стыдливо обернулся, поднимая с пола трусы и джинсы. — Дегустатор хренов.

— Вязкость и кислотность в норме для твоей возрастной группы, но я бы порекомендовал…

— Нет, нет, нет, — Гэвин зажал уши руками и зашагал к лестнице на второй этаж — прямо так, без трусов, с голой истерзанной задницей и болтающимся влажным членом. — Даже слышать об этом не хочу. Мне нужно закурить.

— Никотин плохо влияет на потенцию, — Ричард последовал за ним, будто привязанный. — Помимо этого, курение вредит зубам, внутренним органам, истончает сосуды, приводит к атрофированию мелких капилляров конечностей…

— Двадцать лет курю — никак не сдохну, — промычал Гэвин, распахивая окно в спальне и запихивая в рот сигарету. Ричард замер рядом и, обнаглев в край, погладил Гэвина по заднице.

— Мы в отношениях.

— Вот уж нет, — фыркнул Гэвин, ежась от прохлады и неловко натягивая трусы на голый зад. — Ты не настолько хорош, чтобы разбазаривать на тебя мою юность!

— Тебе тридцать восемь, твоя юность прошла, — Ричард издал звук, похожий на смешок. — Придется постараться и переубедить тебя.

— Рискни последними зубами.

Ричард насмешливо вскинул брови и щелкнул зубами рядом с лицом Гэвина, демонстрируя пасть опаснее, чем у акулы. Гэвин беззаботно рассмеялся и крепко затянулся, позволяя легкому порыву ветра унести сизый дым куда-то в небо.

Стоило сказать доктору Филу спасибо за первый урок. «Интимность» была выучена ими идеально. Осталось разобраться с остальной терминологией и, кто знает, может, Ричарду не придется уходить в гибернацию на диване в гостиной. Гэвин мог поделиться частью кровати.

В конце концов, разве не так поступают напарники?


End file.
